The Black Flash of Fairy Tail
by Kamorashi
Summary: Naruto dies in his fight with Madara and meets Kami. She gives him another chance in Earthland but not before giving him a teacher to tell him about the new world and its magic. This teacher is Raijin, the God of thunder and lightning! Pairing undecided NarutoX? Rating may go up in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Death and Rebirth**

**Author's Note: This story's beginning is similar to the other Naruto and Fairy Tail crossovers I have seen, however I haven't seen one that does the same thing I'm doing. This story will be following the same basic events as canon, except with Naruto thrown in which does change some events and adds new ones.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Jutsu/Magic"**

_"I...I failed." _thought Naruto as he could feel his life slipping away. Over him stood Madara Uchiha, the one who started this whole war. Naruto just returned to the mainland and began to fight in the war before he was confronted by Madara. The fight had been almost one sided, he had no chance. Despite the training he went through, he still couldn't beat Madara, even with some of the power of the Kyuubi. Though Madara wasn't alone as he had his version of the six paths of pain with him, who were former Jinchuriki.

"Pathetic." said Madara as he walked away from Naruto's body. "To think, I thought you would be my biggest challenge in this war, you are nothing." Naruto wanted to speak but he couldn't due to his heavy injuries all over his body. Madara turned back to look at him, the other paths standing behind him. "You put up a decent fight I will admit, but you are nothing compared to Sasuke."

Naruto frowned hearing Madara mention his former friend. Naruto still wanted to save him, but not in the same way anymore. Sasuke had been killing large amounts of ninja in this war and Naruto knew he could no longer help him so the only way to save him anymore was to send him to the afterlife and have him join his family, but Naruto never got the chance to confront him.

"This is the end for you." said Madara as he looked at Naruto. "I no longer need the Kyuubi to complete my plans, so I don't need to keep you alive any longer, goodbye Naruto Namikaze." Madara backed up, as did the paths behind him, and used one of the Mangekyo Sharingan's techniques. "**Amaterasu." **Immediately Naruto's body was covered in black flames and they began to incinerate him, though he felt no pain due to him not being able to feel his body at all. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the last of life leaving him. _"Everyone... I'm sorry." _Naruto Namikaze, the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja was no more.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and began to look around himself. Everything around him was white, nothing was in sight. Slowly standing up he looked down at himself and saw he was in perfect health. "Am I dead." he mumbled to himself as memories of the previous battle went through his head.

"In a manner of speaking."

Turning around Naruto came face to face with a girl that appeared to be around his age, wearing a pink Kimono. Naruto blushed slightly when he saw her. "Who are you." he asked

The girl giggled slightly because of Naruto's blush. "Hello Naruto, my name is Kami."

Naruto's eyes widened to comical proportions as he began to stutter. "I'm... I'm sorry; I didn't realize who you were!" He said as he began to panic trying to figure out what to do, but stopped when he realized something. He looked back at Kami with a confused and surprised look on his face. "You're a girl?"

Kami giggled again before shaking her head. "Not exactly, I chose this form because it was the form that would most appeal to you." When she said this Naruto's face got redder and he turned away from her. Kami giggled again before she spoke. "I could change my appearance if you want."

Naruto shook his head. "No this is fine, I just wasn't expecting to be talking to Kami." she giggled again and nodded to Naruto who was looking at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

Kami looked around her as well. "This is the place between life and death."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. "You mean I'm not dead?"

Kami sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you are indeed dead."

"Then why am I here?" he asked

Kami smiled lightly and looked back at Naruto. "The reason you are here is because I wanted to give you another chance." When she said this Naruto's eyes widened again.

"You mean you're going to bring me back to life."

Kami nodded but her smile faltered slightly which worried Naruto. "Yes I am, but I am not returning you to the elemental nations." Naruto look shocked and angry at the same time, but before he could speak she continued. "You have led a hard life Naruto, most people your age couldn't even imagine the life you have had up to this point, so I'm bringing you back to life so you can experience all the things you missed out on. I can't send you back the elemental nations for two reasons. One, because you died there and even I cannot send you back. Second, even if I could I wouldn't."

Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. "Why not?"

"I won't because of how people treated you there. If I send you somewhere else you will have the chance to start anew with people who don't know about the horrors of war and you can live a semi normal life."

"Semi-normal?" said Naruto

Kami sighed. "No matter where I send you Naruto, conflict will always be there, it is human nature to fight one another. I'm sending you to a place where you can form new bonds and become a family with them. In the world I am going to send you, family-like bonds are formed between members of guilds."

"Guilds?" questioned Naruto

"Yes guilds. This world I am going to send you to is known as Earthland. There instead of chakra, people use magic. Guilds are large groups of people filled with people who can use magic. People can give them requests to fulfill and they will go do their tasks and return to the guild, it is like a second home to them."

"So it is like in the elemental nations where people drop of missions and the village assigns teams to go and complete them?"

"Pretty much." said Kami. "However before I send you there, it is necessary that you learn some of the customs of this world, as well as how to use magic."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "You are going to teach me magic?"

Kami shook her head. "No, not me, I have someone else that I have that will teach you." After she said this a flash of light appeared next to her and the sound of electricity filled the air. Standing there was a tall man with short black hair and small horns sticking out of his head. He was wearing traditional japanese clothing and he had lightning sparking all around him.

"Is this the boy you spoke of, Kami-sama?"

Kami looked at the man standing next to her and nodded. "Yes this is him Raijin-sama."

The man looked over at Naruto and began to walk over to him while Naruto's mouth was hanging open and he was pointing at Raijin.

"Your Raijin-sama, god of thunder and lightning." he said with his mouth still hanging open and his eyes wide.

The man nodded and stopped in front of Naruto. "I am and you are Naruto correct." Naruto nodded dumbly as he started at Raijin with his mouth still on the ground.

Raijin turned around and looked at Kami who smiled and looked at Naruto. "I wish you the best of luck Naruto." with that said Kami faded from view and Raijin looked back down at the boy in front of him. "Alright boy, for the next year I will be teaching you in the customs and traditions of the world of Earthland, as well as teaching you how to use a very powerful magic."

Naruto nodded and for the first time since he got here, he was slightly excited. "What magic are you going to teach me Raijin-sama?" he asked as he temporarily put the events of his past life in the back of his mind

Raijin turned around and began to walk while motioning for Naruto to follow him. Naruto took a spot slightly behind and to the right of the thunder god and looked around him in awe as the white around them faded and a mountain range began to form around them. Raijin stopped, as did Naruto, and the area around them finished forming. Naruto looked around at the finished area. They appeared to be in a large, flat expanse of rocky landed covered with rocks and boulders. Around them all you could see was mountain after mountain, each one being enormous in size. Naruto looked up and saw dark clouds had formed above them. He heard Raijin cough slightly, gaining Naruto's attention as he looked at him.

"This world we are currently in can be changed to fit any kind of training I need to put you through. I am going to be teaching you a magic categorized as 'lost magic' by the people of Earthland. I am going to be teaching you how to control a power similar to mine known as **God Slayer Magic** or more specifically **Lightning God Slayer Magic.**" After Raijin finished speaking he lifted up his hand and black lightning quickly covered it. When Naruto saw this he couldn't help but frown because the lightning reminded him of Sasuke's Black Chidori. Even so he was excited to learn how to use it. "As I teach you about this magic I will also be teaching you about the customs and traditions of Earthland, one being there is no need to end a person's name with a honorific."

Naruto's face showed surprise at that. "So I should just call you Raijin?" Seeing said god nod, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly awkward at the fact that he would be referring to a god in such a familiar way.

Raijin removed the lightning from his fist and sat down and motioned for Naruto to do the same. When Naruto was fully seated he began the first lesson. "The first thing you need to do is feel the magic power inside of you, not everyone has magic inside of them. Earthland is full of magical energy, but only about 10 percent of the people can actually use magic. Think about how it felt to draw on your chakra, it will feel different then it, but finding your magic power should be similar to finding you chakra."

A question entered Naruto's mind when he heard him say that. "Do I still have chakra Raijin-sa...Raijin?"

Ignoring the small error that Naruto made, Raijin answered his question with a shake of his head. "No, when you died in the elemental nations, your chakra died with you."

Naruto nodded as he expected that response but wanted to ask to make sure. He closed his eyes and began to look for the magic inside of him. At first, he didn't find anything, but after a few minutes he felt something, it was small, but it was still there. Naruto reached for the strange energy and when he felt it he realized it was larger then he thought it was. He began to pull on the power trying to harness it.

On the outside Raijin looked at him with a neutral expression on his face. After a few minutes of nothing happening he was going to tell Naruto to stop until he saw a white aura surround Naruto, and at the same time he felt his magic power. _"It's like a guessed. He naturally has a large amount of magic power, like he had a lot of chakra, this will make things easier."_ he thought as felt a small smirk come to his face. After watching Naruto exert his magical power for a few moments Raijin ordered him to stop, which Naruto did.

When he opened his eyes and looked at Raijin, he couldn't help but smile. What Raijin said was true, drawing on magical power was similar to drawing on his chakra, though it was slightly more difficult because magic felt different then chakra. "So what next?"

Raijin stood up, as did Naruto, and looked up at the sky. "Now here comes the hard part. In order for you to use **God Slayer Magic** I have to release some of my magic power on you, which will cause lightning to surge through your body. By doing this I change your magic power to be similar to my own allowing you to use **Lightning God Slayer Magic**. This process is dangerous and may kill you again."

When Naruto heard this he became worried and confused at the same time. "What will happen if I die again?"

Raijin looked at Naruto with a serious expression on his face. "Your spirit will be partially destroyed and you won't be able to go to Earthland or anywhere else. You will be doomed to wander here, in the space between life and death for eternity." Naruto's eyes immediately widened and he began to wonder if I was really worth it to do this but something entered his mind that destroyed his worry. He had been through hundreds of situations that could have killed him but he didn't falter and quit. He went through it and survived, after everything he had been through he wouldn't chicken out now.

Sensing Naruto's thoughts Raijin smirked. "Are you ready Naruto?" said boy nodded and watched as Raijin up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is going to hurt, a lot."

Naruto was about to respond before he felt lightning rip through his body and he felt pain like he never felt before. He would have fallen over if it wasn't for Raijin holding onto him. Above him he could feel lightning striking him from the clouds. He could feel the fake earth below him shake with the power going through it. _"I'm going to die!" _This thought kept going through Naruto's head as the indescribable pain ripped through his body. With pure willpower, Naruto held on and focused on thoughts that would give him strength, like friends from his old life and his parents.

After what seemed like an eternity the pain began to feel warm and the pain subsided and was replaced by a pleasant feeling. Opening his eyes, Naruto expected to see the process was finished but was shocked when he saw that the lightning was still coursing through his body.

Raijin saw Naruto open his eyes and smiled before letting go of Naruto and backing away, preparing to watch the fireworks. For a few seconds nothing happened, just Naruto looking over his body before the lightning grew more intense and began to spark and crackle with more power. The clouds opened up and more lightning began to strike Naruto, but he felt no pain. The lightning began to condense before the lightning bolts turned black around Naruto and was blocked him from view.

Raijin quickly jumped up on top of a mountain as he saw a large ball of black lightning surrond Naruto. The ground and mountains around him began to crack from the powerful lightning striking all over the area. He couldn't hold in a big smirk when saw all the destruction Naruto's magic was causing. _"Oh yeah, he's going to be a worthy God Slayer when I'm done with him."_

The lightning died down and the area below was covered with smoke with black lightning sparking randomly all over the area. Raijin jumped back down and walked through the smoke and saw an interesting sight. Naruto was standing there with his head down and his hands balled up into fists. All around him black lightning crackled with a white aura surrounding him. After the smoke completely disappeared around the area Naruto lifted up his head and looked at Raijin with a smile.

Raijin smirked at Naruto and crossed his arms in front his chest. "Well done Naruto, you are now the world's first **Lightning God Slayer**.

The year quickly went by as Naruto trained with Raijin. He quickly learned the skills that came with being the Lightning God Slayer as well as learning more about the world he would soon be entering, Earthland. He learned more about Guilds and how they are run as well as the new technology that was in Earthland, like trains. The more he learned about Earthland, the more he liked it. He especially like the idea of Guilds and decided he was going to join a guild when he went to Earthland, which Raijin agreed was a good idea.

The now 17 year old had changed a lot in his year of training. He had grown a large amount and was now almost the same height as his old sensei Jiraiya, Naruto was currently 6 feet tall while Jiraiya was only 3 inches taller than that. He also let his blonde hair grow out and now looked extremely similar to his father's hair, only slightly shorter. His whisker marks were still present but they had faded due to the Kyuubi no longer being sealed inside his body, which he was slightly saddened by because over the years he had grown attached to his whisker marks. Another thing about him was he no longer and his orange ninja clothing on; with some pestering from Raijin he changed his style of clothes. He now wore baggy black pants and an orange short-sleeved shirt with the sleeves becoming black at the edge, he also wore black boots instead of sandals.

Personality wise he hadn't changed much. He still acted like an idiot at times and had his moments where he was extremely hyper, usually when he was excited about something, more than likely ramen. He had learned to be serious when he needed to be and grew more patient as well, which was one of the more challenging things Raijin beat into him though his training for sage mode when he was still a ninja helped.

Currently it was the last day of his training and Naruto would soon be going to Earthland to start his new life as a mage. He hadn't decided what guild he was going to join so he decided when he entered Earthland he would wander around a bit to try and find a guild that he liked. Raijin taught him about Guilds and Dark Guilds but he left out the names of them, which annoyed Naruto. He was currently sitting under a tree looking around at the fake wild life that wandered through the forest.

Naruto stood up and stretched and began to walk in a seemingly random direction. He kept walking like that with a bored looked on his face. He had only walked for a minute before his hand left his pocket and sped up to his right, catching a fist that was aimed for his head. Looking over he say Raijin standing there with a smirk on his face as he pulled his fist back. "Good, like I taught you, never let your guard down even for a second." Naruto nodded and smiled at the god in front of him. Through the year of training he had grown close the lightning god and considered him a friend, which he thought was kind of weird to consider a god a close friend, but it was the truth.

Raijin crossed his arms and looked at Naruto with a smile. "You have come a long way Naruto and you are finally ready to enter Earthland." Naruto quickly grew excited as he had been waiting for Raijin to tell him that for a week now. After all he had heard about Earthland he knew he would like it there. Raijin uncrossed his arms and held his left arm out. A door appeared out of nowhere and when it fully appeared, Raijin put his arm down. Naruto and grown used to this kind of thing, Raijin liked to create random objects out of nothing. One part of his training he remembered was when Raijin forced him to dodge random objects he created that then fell from the sky, like boulders, trains, boats, and sometimes even large animals which then proceeded to try and kill him.

Naruto lost in thought failed to notice that Raijin was staring at him with a serious look on his face. "Naruto." he said sternly gaining the boy's attention. "Over the past year I have seen you grow and become strong. Never forget the things you learned in your past life and what I taught you." He then walked over to the door and opened it showing complete black behind it. "This door will take you to Earthland." After he said that Raijin turned and walked behind Naruto and formed another door, which then opened and revealed pure white behind it. "This door will take you to the afterlife"

When Naruto heard that his eyes widened and he looked at Raijin in confusion. Seeing the look Raijin explained. "I am giving you the option to go to the next life and reunite with some of your past friends, comrades, and family."

Naruto's eyes widened further. "Why are you giving me the option now to go to the afterlife?"

After looking thoughtful for a moment Raijin replied. "I have thought about your previous life and what you had been through and I thought you deserved to make the choice of what you want to do. If you go to the afterlife, everything you learned from me will be forgotten and you will see your loved ones again that have also passed on." Raijin then pointed to the door behind Naruto. "If you go to Earthland you will get a chance at another life that you could not have before. You will forge new bonds and get new loved ones. If you go through that door you will not be able to return here or to the afterlife until you die again. Which door do you choose?"

Naruto closed his eyes and began to think about what he wanted to do. He really wanted to see his old friends and family but if he did that he would forget about his year with Raijin and the things he taught him. If he went to Earthland he would have the chance to make new bonds and have a second chance at life. He was having trouble deciding what to do.

After a few moments of remaining silent Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Raijin with determination. "I would love to see my old friends and family." After Naruto said this Raijin frowned thinking Naruto was going to go to the afterlife but his worries were erased when Naruto continued speaking. "However if I go to Earthland I will have the chance to make new friends and comrades. If I go to the afterlife I will forget all about Earthland and everything you taught me, but if I go to Earthland I will still remember everything and be able to remember my friends and family from my life as a ninja." Naruto smiled as he looked at the door to the afterlife. "I remember my mother telling me she wanted me to live a happy life and my father wished me the same, they would want me to go to Earthland. Everyone can wait for me."

Raijin smiled at what the boy said and nodded, closing the door to the afterlife. "Go then Naruto. I wish you the best of luck and never forget what you learned here."

Naruto smiled and nodded while walking up to Raijin and put out his hand. The god looked at it for a second before returning the smile and shaking Naruto's hand. The blonde smiled at Raijin once more before turning around and walking toward the darkness behind the other door that led to Earthland. Before he went in however he heard Raijin speak.

"Naruto, I wasn't supposed to tell you this but with what you just told me I think you have earned the right to know."

Naruto looked back at the god curiously signaling him to continue.

"Naruto, while you were in this world between life and death, no time passed on the outside. In the elemental nations the war is still exactly as you remember it." Naruto's eyes widened and he was going to speak but Raijin beat him to it. "You were told Kami could not send you back to the world of the living." Naruto nodded with a frown. Raijin smiled at Naruto once more before turning around and walking away. "She told the truth, but that doesn't me it's impossible to go back." Naruto's eyes widened again as he heard what Raijin told him. "In Earthland, magic is ever changing. It is possible that there is magic that will allow you to go back to the elemental nations."

Naruto had a shocked look on his face as he talked to the god. "Really? Are you sure?"

Raijin stopped and nodded and began to fade from sight. Naruto heard him speak as his teacher and friend disappeared. "Yes, the magic does not exist yet, but that doesn't mean that it never will. In your travels in Earthland you may find someone or something that will allow you to go back to the elemental nations." Raijin turned and looked back at the blonde boy he now considered a friend. "You have shown great skill with magic Naruto, so I know if you find the right information you can go back to the elemental nations, good bye Naruto Namikaze." With that Raijin disappeared.

Naruto looked shocked as he processed the information Raijin just told him. He could go back, but he would have to work hard and figure out how to get there. With a determined look Naruto turned around and walked into the blackness and felt something grab him and pull before a bright flash of light blinded him.

The next thing he knew, he was laying on his back looking at the blue sky. Sitting up he began to take in his surroundings. Around him he saw grass and trees but nothing that indicated that he was in Earthland. Looking at his feet he saw that he was standing on what appeared to be metal bars spread apart on top of what looked like gravel. He was about to start walking until he heard a loud whistle behind him. He turned around and panicked when he saw what matched the description of a train rushing toward him. He quickly jumped out of the way just as the train went passed, barely missing him. Sitting up in the grass a little bit away from the rail he stood up and dusted himself off as he looked around. "Yep, I'm definitely in Earthland." he said to himself as he went off in the direction the train was going, knowing that it would lead to a city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Onibus Town**

**Author's Note: The year in this story is X780. This takes place around 4 years before canon. Soon I will be writing a fight scene and I haven't actually written one before so if you have any tips I would appreciate it. **

Naruto wasn't following the train for very long before a town came into sight. As he walked in behind the train into the train station he began to look around for anything that would tell him where he was. He jumped up onto the walkway beside the train earning surprised looks from people, which he ignored. He walked up to a map on the wall which had a circle around his current location with the name above the map. "Onibus Town." he said to himself as he looked it over. He noticed that beside the map there was an ad for a bar that preferred to serve mages.

Naruto looked over and saw an elderly man sitting on a bench and appeared to be reading a newspaper. "Excuse me." said Naruto as he walked up to the man.

The man looked up at Naruto and gave him a questioning look. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and pointed over to the advertisement on the wall beside them. "Can you give me directions to that bar?"

The man nodded and pointed toward the exit of the station. "If you leave the station and take a left and keep going you'll see it, it is not to far from here." Naruto thanked the man headed in the direction he was told to go. As he looked around the town he could see what appeared to be a large theater not to far away from him. He could tell it was the main attraction of the town due to all the people out in front of it. Since he had never been in a theater before he wanted to go inside and look around but decided to look at it later, he wanted to get to the bar first. As he looked around at the different buildings he passed he could see what Raijin meant when he said Earthland had a completely different style then the elemental nations. All the buildings looked different as did the people; the clothing was almost completely different.

Since Naruto left he had noticed he was getting looks from people as he walked by. Some of the girls he walked by stared at him but when he looked at them they either blushed and looked away or smiled at him and waved, it was definitely a weird feeling for him. Back in Konoha this kind of thing never happened, usually the opposite happened. It was a nice feeling to see people smile at him or get embarrassed if they were noticed staring at him. Even people he passed on the street gave him a friendly smile and nod as they walked by, most of the time Naruto really didn't know how to respond because he wasn't used to this sort of thing. After a while he started to smile and nod back, earning giggles from the girls that smiled and waved at him and deeper blushes from the ones who were caught staring.

After walking for about 5 minutes he saw the bar and quickly walked inside. As soon as he went in he could tell this was the right place due to all the magic he felt coming off the people in the bar. Most people just turned and looked at him and gave him a smile and went back to what they were doing. Naruto walked up to the bar and sat down. After a few seconds a middle aged man walked up to him on the other side of the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Just some water please." Naruto politely said.

The man raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Only water this is a bar you know."

Naruto nodded, "I know, I'm still too young to drink."

The man looked surprised at that. "Really? How old are you?"

"17" said Naruto with a smile as the man handed him some water."

"17!" said the man with a surprised look on his face. "You look older than that, probably because of your height."

Naruto smiled and took a drink of water and asked the man a question. "I actually came here because I had a few questions."

The bartender picked up a dirty glass and began to clean it as he looked at Naruto. "Shoot."

"Well I'm knew around here so I was wondering where the nearest Mage Guild is." said Naruto, though instead of the bartender answering some one behind him did.

"That would be Fairy Tail."

Naruto turned around and looked at the person who spoke. The man had slicked back dark blue hair and on the bottom of his face was a small beard.

"Fairy Tail?" questioned Naruto

The man smiled and took a drink, which Naruto could tell was some kind of alcohol, and nodded to him. "Yep, Fairy Tail, don't tell me you've never heard of Fairy Tail!" seeing Naruto shake his head no, the man got a surprised look on his face."Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore!" Naruto looked surprised at this while the man lifted up the sleeve on his jacket and showed Naruto a symbol on his arm. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail, my names Macao Conbolt. You really must be from far away if you've never heard of Fairy Tail."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You could say that." he said as he got up and gave the bartender some money before walking down and sitting at the same table as Macao, who was sitting by himself. "I'm Naruto Namikaze." he said as he extended his hand to Macao, which he shook and smiled at him.

"Why are you asking what the nearest guild is? You have a job request?" Macao said while taking another drink of his alcohol.

"Not exactly." said Naruto taking a drink of his water. "I'm thinking about joining a guild."

"Your a mage?" asked Macao, which Naruto replied with a yes. "Well if you want to join a guild, I'm sure Master Makarov would be happy to have a new member."

"What is Fairy Tail like?" asked Naruto as he finished his water.

Macao smiled and chuckled, which confused Naruto. "We are definitely different." he said looking at Naruto. Seeing the questioning look on his face Macao continued. "Our guild is like one big family, everyone looks out for each other while we also tend to rough each other up some times

_"One big family... I like the sound of that."_ Naruto thought with a smile. He also raised his eyebrow at what Macao said. "Rough each other up?"

Macao chuckled again. "Yeah our guild often gets into big fights with each other, but it's all good fun."

Naruto smiled and looked at Macao with a look that scared him a little. "Big fights uh? I like the sound of that."

When Naruto said that Macao felt a shiver go down his spine but ignored it and nodded. "If you want after my mission is finished you can come back to Fairy Tail with me. If you want to, you could also give me a hand so I could see how strong you are."

"What's the job?" Naruto asked

"There are some bandits that have been attacking the area around Onibus and I was called in to take care of it." said Macao gaining a serious look on his face.

"Bandits? How many?" asked Naruto?

"From the report I got it said maybe 10 of them, but from what I have been hearing around town there is a lot more than that. I was actually thinking about heading back to Fairy Tail to get some help but if you help it shouldn't be a problem." Macao said while standing up and paying for his drink.

"Yeah I'll help." said Naruto standing up as well. "When do we leave to take care of them?"

Macao looked at him with a smirk. "Right now."Naruto smirked back as the two left the bar and began heading west toward where the bandits were supposedly hiding out in a cave, a ways outside of town.

It was dark by the time they found the cave. It was on a mountain side, about half-a-mile away from Onibus Town. Naruto and Macao were currently standing outside the cave staring inside. They knew this was the place because they had encountered a guard outside, which Macao quickly took care of. The two looked at each other and nodded as they headed into the cave.

They walked for a good minute before they could see light in front of them. They quietly came into a room and up to stairs that led down into a large room that was lined with torches. They crouched at the top of the stairs and looked out to see a large amount of bandits scattered around the room doing various things. Macao immediately began to panic because there was a lot more that there was supposed to be. He looked over at Naruto expecting him to have a similar reaction but was surprised because he was calm and was looking over them without a hint of worry on his face.

A laugh took Macao's attention away from Naruto and looked to see a rather large man holding on to a small child by the neck. The man threw the child, which they could now tell was a boy, against the wall, where they saw there was a large amount of people in the same place. "Looks like we have enough." said another man that was standing besides the large one. "You always get the job done Lars!"

The large man, whose name was apparently Lars, laughed as he looked at all the children by the wall. "Of course! I'm the best at catching slaves!"

Naruto felt his anger rise when he heard that. _"Slavers."_ he thought bitterly. He looked around the room and saw a lot of the goods that were reported to have been stolen. He was about to go down but a hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned around giving him a surprised look.

"Are you crazy?" he whispered. "There are way too many people here for us to take down! We need to leave and get help!"

Naruto shook his hand and brushed Macao's hand off. "Those people may not be here by the time we got back with help, we need to help them now." he said firmly before walking toward the bandits. Macao was about to stop him but saw the determined look and Naruto's face and stopped.

One of the slaves stood up, who appeared to be a boy in his late teens, tried to attack Lars. Lars simply laughed at the pathetic attempt to fight and pushed the boy back. "You need to be taught a lesson!" yelled the man as he raised what appeared to be a club and swung it down at the boy who closed his eyes. However the pain from the swing never came and the boy opened eyes and was greeted by the sight of a blonde haired man who was holding the club with one hand. Meanwhile Macao was looking back and forth between the last places he saw Naruto, which was a few feet from where he was hiding, to the place he was at now on the other side of the room. _"How did he get over there so fast? I took my eyes of him for a second and he was gone!"_

The room went to silent as all the bandits looked at the boy with surprise, which quickly turned to anger. "Who the hell are you?" Lars yelled as he pulled his club back and placed it on his shoulder.

Naruto lowered his arm to his side and look at Lars with a look that showed a heavy amount of anger. "I hate people who hurt those who can't defend themselves." he said as he was still looking straight at the large man. "You will release all of these people now, return all these things to who you stole them from, and turn yourselves in."

All the bandits began to laugh at Naruto who wasn't fazed by their laughter. "Well we have a funny man here." yelled Lars as he looked around at all the bandits. "Who are you boy, I like to know the names of the people I kill."

Naruto still looked at Lars with a serious expression on his face. "My name is Naruto Namikaze and if you don't surrender now I won't hold back."

Lars began to laugh again as he looked over all his fellow bandits. "Isn't this kid great? He thinks he can take us all on!" Lars looked back at Naruto with a smirk on his face before he yelled and raised his club over his head and swung down. No one in the room was expecting what happened next.

Naruto sighed. Just as Lars's club was coming down Naruto brought up his left arm and bent it in front of him. Right before it hit he swung his arm to his left. As he did his arm hit the club, completely destroying the top half of it. As the pieces of the club flew across the room all the bandit's mouths hit the floor while Lar's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. The other slaves and Macao had pretty much the same reaction as the bandits.

Macao though was more shocked because of something he noticed about Naruto when he did that. _"He didn't even use any magic!_

Naruto turned his head in Macao's direction as he began to lightly stretch. "Macao, come down here and protect these people! I'll take care of these guys!" Naruto said while pointing his thumb in the direction of all the bandits. Not waiting for a response Naruto looked in the direction of all the bandits. "Normally I wouldn't use this on non-mages, but I'll make an exception for scum like you." Naruto calmly said fully turning his body in the bandit's direction.

Lars' face hardened as he looked at the blonde boy in front of him. "Damn brat!" he yelled as he threw his fist at Naruto's face, but just before the punch connected he disappeared in a black flash. Lars began to look back and forth for the boy but couldn't find him. "Where the hell did he-" he didn't get to finish Naruto appeared next to him in another black flash and kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling to the other side of the room. All the bandits turned to look at the fallen man and saw blood trailing down his face, he was out.

The same thought went through the bandits head as they looked at the fallen Lars. "_He knocked him out with one kick!"_

They were brought from their thoughts by Naruto who was now standing in the middle of the group looking around at all of them. "Who's next?" At first nothing happened but one bandit finally yelled and charged at Naruto, the rest of them doing the same.

Naruto disappeared in a black flash and began tearing through the bandits.

Meanwhile Macao had run down and went around the bandits whose attention was now focused on Naruto and walked up to the captured people. "Are you alright?" he asked while looking them all over. Most of them ignored him and were completely engrossed in the fight taking place in front of them. Macao turned around and he found out why. It was absolute chaos has bodies were flying away. All you could see was a black flash flying through them all and picking them all off one by one. The fight only lasted a minute as all the bandits were spread across the room all groaning due to the pain they were in.

Naruto looked over at Macao and the slaves gave them a worried look. "Are all of you alright?"

As all the slaves nodded dumbly Macao couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto had just gone through all those bandits and it only took a minute! Not only that but Naruto didn't have a scratch on him. _"This boy is strong, really strong."_

Naruto walked over to the slaves and began freeing them one by one. After a few seconds Macao began to help him. After a few minutes they had freed all the slaves, there was about 30 of them in total. "Macao, why don't you go and get the authorities and take these people with you? I'll stay here and keep watch on all the bandits." Macao just nodded and left the cave with the slaves following after him.

_"That boy is something else!"_ Macao thought as he began to head in the direction of Onibus Town. _"When I first met him he seemed like a happy, carefree guy, but when he fought those bandits its like his personality completely changed."_

Macao came back with the authorities about 45 minutes later. They quickly gathered up the bandits and thanked the two mages and proceeded to take the bandits to prison.

After the authorities left Naruto and Macao went to the train station and began heading toward Mangolia town where Fairy Tail resided.

In Onibus Town, news quickly spread from the freed slaves about the blonde haired man who single handily defeated a large group of bandits in less than a minute. They were questioned about the fight but the only thing they could tell them was that the boy was so fast they couldn't even see him. The only thing they could see was a black flash.

**Alright that's the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review and give me some tips on writing fight scenes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail**

**Author's note: For the pairing I have gotten quite a few suggestions and I will consider all of them except a harem for two reasons. One, I don't really like harems and two, because writing a harem would be pain. I want to do a pairing that isn't very common but if enough people want me to I will do a more common paring I will. Right now I'm considering Cana, Lucy, Erza, or Mirajane but I'll consider more if enough people ask for it. **

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Magic"**

(Author's Note)

Naruto had only been on the train for 5 minutes and already hated it. When the train first began to move, Naruto had a mini-heart attack which Macao thought was hilarious, much to Naruto's annoyance. Another thing there was practically nothing he could do while on the train except talk and look out the window and they still had another half-an-hour before they arrived at Magnolia. Naruto was currently looking out the window thinking about his past life so he failed to notice Macao staring at him.

_"Those eyes, they hold so much sadness. No one his age should have a look like that. Who are you Naruto Namikaze?" _"Naruto since you're going to be a part of the guild, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Macao said leaning forward

Naruto frowned and tried to hide it but Macao noticed. Naruto had been worried that someone would ask him that. What could he say? If he told the truth they definitely wouldn't believe him and he really didn't want to talk about his past right now so he decided to tell him half the truth. "Well there really isn't much to tell." Naruto said as he turned to look at the mage in front of him. "In the country I came from I was taught how to fight and use magic. I traveled around the country getting stronger and decided to leave and start a new life here in Fiore. I only arrived in Fiore a day ago."

Macao knew he wasn't telling the whole truth but didn't pressure Naruto to say anything so he nodded an leaned back in his seat. "From what I can see we should be arriving in Magnolia soon. Before we go to Fairy Tail I need to make a stop first if that's alright." Naruto nodded and turned to look out the window again, watching the scenery go by, his thoughts returning to his old home.

As Macao predicted, they soon arrived in the Magnolia Train Station and the train came to a sudden halt, which gave Naruto a mini-heart attack again. Both mages left the station and Naruto began to follow Macao as he led him through the streets of Magnolia, presumably in the direction of where ever Macao needed to go before they went to Fairy Tail.

They eventually stopped in front of a house and Macao went up to the door, unlocked it, and went inside. _"This must be Macao's place."_ Naruto thought as he looked around. From what he had seen of Magnolia so far, it was definitely big, maybe even bigger than Konoha, but he wasn't sure. Like Onibus, this town was much more modern than Naruto was used to, so he was still amazed at the buildings and the different technology he could see.

Naruto's attention turned to Macao's home when he heard the door open again and he saw Macao coming toward him with a frown on his face. "You alright?" asked Naruto.

Macao sighed and began walking again signaling for Naruto to follow him. "Yeah, just got in a fight with my wife about taking so long on my mission."

Naruto nodded and began looking around again. "So where is Fairy Tail exactly?"

"It's toward the other side of town, it will take us a bit to get there." said Macao, his face lighting up a bit.

When Fairy Tail came into view, Naruto couldn't help but whistle at the impressive building.(I'm not going to bother describing it because you should all know what the original building looked like, if you don't know there is a link on my profile with the picture.)

As they got close Naruto could hear what sounding like yelling going on inside. He looked over at Macao who had a smile on his face as he put his hand on the door. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

He pushed open the door and walked in and Naruto followed him. As soon as he walked inside he saw what appeared to be a large fight happening. Chairs and bodies were being thrown all over the place, tables were being destroyed, and even weak magic was flying around the room. Naruto could only watch with his mouth hanging open at the pure chaos taking place in front of him.

Macao laughed at Naruto's expression and just walked farther into the guild before he got hit with what appeared to be smoke, knocking him to the ground. He quickly got up and purple fire appeared in his hand as he glared at the man that hit him. "Wakaba!" he yelled throwing a small fire ball at Wakaba who dodged and the two of them began to fight as well.

A fight that stood out to Naruto was between a red-headed girl and a white haired girl who both looked to be a little younger than him were rolling around on the floor, beating the living crap out of each other. Another that stuck out was between a pink haired boy and a boy in only his boxers who looked to be wrestling with each other.

"ENOUGH!"

Immediately all fighting in the room ceased and Naruto looked at the other side of the room and saw an old, very short man standing on top of the counter for what appeared to be a bar. "Welcome back Macao, I trust the mission was successful." Macao nodded and the old man then turned and looked at Naruto with a curious expression. "Who is this Macao? I saw him enter with you."

Macao smiled and walked over next to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "I met this boy on my mission and he gave me a hand. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Naruto looked around the room and saw all the people present were now staring at him and he couldn't help but fell slightly intimidated. Clearing his throat, he walked forward a little bit and looked at the elderly man. "My name is Naruto Namikaze."

The old man smiled at him. "Good to meet you Naruto! My name is Makarov Dreyar, I am the current master of Fairy Tail." Makarov hopped off the counter and walked up to Naruto and looked up at him. "I can tell you are a mage, not only because you helped Macao, but because I can feel the magic inside you. What have you come to Fairy Tail for?"

Naruto got a determined look on his face as he looked down at Makarov. "I came here because I want to join your guild."

"Is that so? Let me have a look at you." said Makarov as he began to circle Naruto, who felt a little nervous with the man looking him over. Makarov stopped in front of him and gave him a serious look before his broke into a large smile. "I think you'll fit in just fine around here." Makarov signaled for Naruto to follow him.

As he walked behind the master of Fairy Tail he noticed that all the members were looking at him with curious expressions on their faces and he heard bits and pieces of conversations going between the members.

"I wonder what kind of magic he uses."

"I wonder how strong he is."

Naruto couldn't help but smile lightly at all the questions being thrown around. Naruto stopped in front of the bar that Makarov had been standing on before and he saw Makarov jump back up and grab something then turn and look at Naruto. "Where do you want your guild mark Naruto and what color would you like?"

Naruto thought for a minute before lifting up his right arm and pointing at the area in the middle of his forearm. " Right here, and could you make the mark orange?"

Makarov nodded and put the stamp on Naruto's arm. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Naruto!" he said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and looked at the new orange Fairy Tail mark on his arm.

"Welcome Naruto!"

Naruto looked over to his right and saw a tall, muscular man with slicked back red-orange hair looking at him with a smile. He put his hand out to him which Naruto took and shook. "The names Gildarts." he said letting go of Naruto's hand.

_"Gildarts...where have I heard that name?"_ he thought as he looked at Gildarts. His eyes widened when he realized who this was, Macao had mentioned him during the train ride. "Your Fairy Tail's strongest mage!"

Gildarts laughed and nodded. "Yeah that's me!" he said.

Naruto was about to ask Gildarts about something Macao told him but was interrupted when he felt someone poke him in the back. Turning around he saw a little girl with white hair standing behind him. "Hi Naruto, my name is Lisanna!" the girl said with a big smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but smile back at her. She appeared to be around maybe 12 or 13 years old. "Can you come with me? I want you to meet all of the people in the guild around our age." she said.

Naruto turned back to look at Gildarts who nodded at him and waved him off to go telling him they would talk more later if he wanted. Naruto nodded and turned back around and followed Lisanna to a table that like she said had younger mages sitting around it. He recognized the two girls who he saw fighting before, as well as the two boys that were fighting. Lisanna walked up and sat down next to the pink haired boy, while Naruto sat next to her. "Alright, let's all introduce ourselves, like I said before I'm Lisanna. I use **Animal Take-Over Magic**!"

The boy next to her got a big smile on his face while pointing at himself. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm a **Dragon Slayer**!" he then pointed toward a cat Naruto saw sitting next to him. "And this is Happy."

The cat then proceeded to grow wings and fly up into the air. "AYE" he said.

Naruto eyes grew wide as he pointed at Happy. "Is that a flying cat and did it just say 'aye'?" Natsu nodded and smiled while Happy went down and landed in Lisanna's lap. "I'm not going to ask." Naruto said earning a laugh from around the table. While everyone one was laughing, Naruto thought about what Natsu said. _"Dragon Slayer huh? Raijin told me that Dragon Slayer Magic is similar to God Slayer Magic."_

Next to Natsu was a spiky, white haired boy. "I'm Elfman, Lisanna's older brother. I use **Beast Soul Take-Over**" Naruto nodded and looked over to the girl next to Elfman

Next to Elfman was a brown haired girl who was playing with cards. "I'm Cana Alberona, I use **Card Magic**." she said and Naruto nodded politely at her and looked to the boy sitting next to her.

_"Card Magic? Never heard of that before."_ thought Naruto.

He was the one he saw fighting Natsu earlier. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, I use **Ice-Make Magic**." he said putting his arms behind his head.

"Gray, your clothes." said Cana, Gray then looked down at himself and saw he was once again in only his boxers. Gray quickly picked up his clothes and began to put them back on while everyone was laughing. Seeing the look on Naruto's face Cana explained. "Gray has a habit of stripping at random times." Naruto just raised his eyebrows and shook his head while turning to the next person at the table.

This girl looked to be the same age as Lisanna. She had blue hair and was writing in a notebook. "I'm Levy McGarden, I use **Solid Script Magic**." she said.

_"Never heard of that either."_

Next to her was the red-haired girl he saw fighting. What Naruto found odd was she was wearing armor. "I'm Erza Scarlet, I use **Requip Magic**." she said.

"Macao mentioned you." Naruto said looking at her. "He said despite your age, you are one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages."

"She isn't has strong as I am." Looking over Naruto saw the girl that was fighting Erza when he arrived at Fairy Tail. "I'm Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna's older sister. I use **Satan Soul Take-Over**" Naruto was about to mention how Macao mentioned her too, but stopped when Erza slammed her head against Mirajane and the two of them began pushing each other back and forth.

"What do you mean, 'she isn't stronger than I am?" Erza said still pushing against Mirajane.

"You know what I mean, Tomato Head!"

The two of them began to roll around the guild beating the crap out of each other, but were quickly stopped by Makarov.

**With Gildarts moments after Naruto goes to sit with Lisanna and the others**

Gildarts watched Naruto walk away before sitting next to Makarov. "How strong do you think he is?"

Makarov looked at Naruto as he sat down and began talking to the people around the table he was at. "From what I felt of his magic power, he is definitely strong. We'll have to ask Macao how strong exactly because he is the only one that has seen Naruto fight."

Gildarts nodded and called over Macao, who had been taking to Wakaba, who nodded at him and walked over. "What do you need Gildarts?"

Gildarts looked over at the master, who nodded, and then looked back at Macao. "Macao did you see Naruto use his magic when he helped you? If you did, how strong would you say he is?"

Macao gained a serious look on his face and sat down next to Gildarts. "It happened so fast I didn't see much, but he was able to destroy a bandit's club with his bare hand without using magic and he was able to dispose of a large number of bandits in less than a minute."

Gildarts' face showed surprise because he recognized what Macao was talking about. "Wait, are you saying Naruto is the Black Flash?"

Macao looked over at Gildarts with confusion. "He looked like a black flash when he moved but I don't think he's called that."

"News has been spreading recently about a man who took out a large group of bandits in less than a minute and the only thing they could see was a black flash. Is that what the fight was like?"

Macao smiled as he looked at Naruto. "Wow, he hasn't been in the guild for even an hour yet and he already has a reputation." he said chuckling. Realizing that Macao was telling them that Naruto was indeed the Black Flash, Gildarts looked over at Makarov who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Macao, what type of magic does Naruto use?"

Macao just shook his head. "I have no idea." he said. "The only thing I saw him do was his namesake." The three of them began to think what Naruto's magic might be before a commotion from his direction was heard. Looking up they saw Erza and Mira rolling around on the floor.

Gildarts chuckled lightly. "There they go again."

Makarov grew in size and told the two of them to stop, which them immediately did. Makarov went back to his regular size as he walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, come with me." Naruto looked back at Makarov with confusion, but nodded and stood up as he was led outside by the master, followed by Gildarts.

**Area behind the Guild**

Behind the Guild was what appeared to be a large training area. The area was flat with some trees spread throughout the area. Makarov led Naruto to close to the middle of the field and turned around and looked at Naruto, while Gildarts walked passed Naruto and stood next to Makarov.

"We heard from Macao what you did in Onibus, so we want to see how strong you are Black Flash." said Gildarts.

When Naruto heard the last thing he raised his eyebrow. "Black Flash?"

Gildarts nodded. "News as been spreading about a boy who defeated a group of bandits on his own in less than a minute, and the only thing they could see was a black flash."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly while a small grin appeared on his face. _"Black Flash huh? How ironic that I would have a name so similar to my father's."_

"What kind of magic do you use Naruto." asked Makarov sensing the nature of Naruto's magic, but he couldn't identify it because he had never felt anything like it before.

Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face when he imaged their surprise when he showed them his magic. "My magic is unique, I guarantee you haven't seen it before." He said with a grin while crossing his arms in front of him.

"I don't know about that Naruto, we have both seen quite a few kinds of magic." said Gildarts while Makarov said nothing because he knew Naruto was right, he didn't recognize the nature of his magic.

Naruto smirked and began to charge his magical energy, which made black bolts of lightning begin to crackle around him. "I use a magic called **God Slayer Magic**."

"God Slayer?" asked Gildarts, as he had never heard of it before.

"You're a God Slayer?" said Makarov surprise evident in his voice. Like Dragon Slayers, God Slayers were extremely rare and usually very powerful; however the last God Slayer was ages ago back in the time of Zeref.

Naruto nodded with a grin and held out his hand as black lightning covered it. "Not only can I use the God Slayer lightning, but I can use regular lightning as well, which isn't as powerful as the God Slayer lightning." he said while covering his other hand with yellow lightning. Naruto cancelled is lightning and put his hands in his pockets. "Is that all you wanted me for Master or was there something else?" Naruto asked. He had a good idea why Makarov took him all the way out here to show him his magic.

"There is something else." Makarov said. "I need to see exactly how strong you are so I know what requests I know you can take."

Naruto quickly caught on to what Makarov wanted. "Do you want me to fight you to show you how strong I am Master?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

Makarov shook his head. "No." he said beginning to walk back towards the guild. "I want you to fight Gildarts." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over at Gildarts who had a smirk on his face and began walking farther away from the guild. Naruto quickly followed him, looking back to see Makarov go back inside the guild.

"Isn't Master going to watch?" asked Naruto still looking back.

"No, I will judge how strong you are and tell Master what I think when we are finished." he said stopping at the far end of the training field, Naruto stopping a little bit away from him. "Master is going to keep everyone inside in case we get too loud out here." Gildarts crossed his arms and looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded and smirked while getting into a fighting stance and looking at Gildarts.

Gildarts returned the smirk. "Just to warn you, I'm not very good at holding back."

"Good, I want a great fight from you Gildarts!" said Naruto as he patiently waited for Gildarts to start their fight.

Gildarts smiled as he began to exert some of his magic power, causing him to be surrounded by a white aura, while Naruto began crackling with black electricity.

"BEGIN."

**That chapter is finished. Don't forget to review and give me some tips for writing fight scenes. Next chapter will have Naruto vs. Gildarts. If you saw any mistakes tell me so I can fix them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto vs. Gildarts**

**Author's Note: In this chapter I will be writing my first fight scene so go easy on me. Now remember; this is the first fight scene I have EVER written so go easy on me and give me some tips on how I can improve my writing, hopefully I won't completely ruin this fight. In case you are wondering everyone's ages are as follows; Naruto, 17; Lisanna, 13; Natsu, 14; Elfman, 14; Cana, 14; Gray, 14; Levy, 13; Erza, 15; Mira, 15.**

Naruto and Gildarts stood across from each other in the training field behind Fairy Tail standing a long ways away from the building not wanting to damage it during their fight.

"Just to warn you Naruto, I'm not good at holding back."

"Good, I want a good fight from you Gildarts, I'm going to go all out right from the start!" said Naruto while cracking his knuckles.

"Begin"

Naruto immediately disappeared in a black flash and reappeared in the air above Gildarts as black lightning covered his right fist.

**"**Lightning God's...**"**

_"Oh shit, he wasn't kidding!" _Gildarts quickly covered his arm with crash magic and swung his fist to meet Naruto's.

"Hammer!"

**Fairy Tail**

Makarov re-entered the guild and saw the members all looking at him.

"Where did Gildarts and Naruto go Master?" asked the petite voice of Lisanna.

Makarov walked back over and sat on his usual spot on the counter and took a drink before speaking. "They are in the back...talking. They will be back inside in a bit."

Confusion showed on Lisanna's face and the rest of the members as they began whispering to each other, wondering what they were talking about, while Macao had a good idea what their 'conversation' was.

"So what do you guys think of Naruto?" asked Lisanna as she looked around at her friends.

"From what I've seen he seems nice enough." said Mira as she was glaring at Erza who was glaring back.

"I agree." said Gray as Cana was telling his fortune with her cards.

"Gray, your clothes."

Looking down Gray saw that once again, he was only in his boxers. "When did this happen?" he yelled as he quickly put his clothes again while everyone had a sweat drop.

"Keep your pants on ice-brain!" yelled Natsu.

"What was that flame breath?" yelled Grey as he ran up to Natsu, only having gotten his pants back on, and talked Natsu to the ground as they began to roll around shouting insults at each other.

"What are you to doing?" said Erza calmly as she looked at both of them. Natsu and Gray quickly stopped and put their arms over each others shoulders.

"Nothing! We were just having a friendly fi..."

**BOOM!**

The guild shook as a large crash from behind the guild knocked everyone to the ground except for Makarov who grabbed onto the counter to hold himself steady._ "Looks like they've started"_ thought Makarov calmly taking a drink.

"What was.."

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Master, what's going..."

**BOOM!**

"What the hell is hap..."

**BOOM!**

"Master, what the hell is going on?" screamed Mira after losing her patience from falling and getting back up only to be knocked on the floor again and again.

"No need to panic." calmly spoke Makarov.

"No need to panic! What the fu..."

**BOOM!**

"Gah!" screamed Mira has she fell over again.

**Behind the guild, a few seconds before.**

"..Hammer(1)!"

Naruto and Gildarts fists connected, ripping the ground below them and sending out a shock wave damaging the surrounding scenery.

Gildarts grabbed Naruto's wrist and tossed Naruto behind him.

Naruto quickly spun around in mid air and took a deep breath.

"Lighting God's Bellow(2)!"

A large blast of black lightning surged from Naruto's mouth.

Gildarts stuck his hand up and disassembled the attack, causing minor explosions to rock the area. Gildarts underestimated the power of the attack and was forced to take a couple steps back as he took minor damage from the smaller explosions.

Naruto ran forward and did a flying round house kick.

Gildarts caught the kick suspending Naruto in the air.

Naruto raised his other foot, which was covered with lightning, high in the air and brought it crashing down.

"Lightning God's Ax(3)!"

Gildarts let go of Naruto's foot and jumped backwards as the attack slammed down onto the ground causing another shock wave and dust flying in the air

Naruto flashed forward and threw a kick at Gildarts. Gildarts dodged it slammed his elbow into Naruto stomach.

Naruto smirked for a second before bursting into lightning. Gildarts eyes widened and quickly turned around when he heard a crack behind.

He wasn't fast enough as Naruto slammed his fist into the side of Gildarts' face.

"Lightning God's Hammer!"

Gildarts flew backwards crashing through a couple trees before slamming his feet into the ground stopping himself.

He began to rub his cheek were he felt a small bruise forming.

"How did you do that."

Naruto smirked while rubbing his fist. "Lightning Clone."

Gildarts eyebrows went up and Naruto smirked. "Impressive."

"Oh that's nothing." Naruto said.

Gildarts eyes widened and he quickly turned around and saw another Naruto aiming his open palm at him.

"Gian(4)!"

A large beam of blue electricity flew from Naruto's hand and hit Gildarts causing another explosion to shake the ground and stir up dirt and debris.

Gildarts quickly dashed out of the cloud and hit Narutowith his fist slamming him into the ground, only for him to explode with electricity. _"Another Clone?"_

He quickly spun back around to saw with Naruto with his hands together and a smirk on his face.

"Black Panther(5)!"

**Fairy Tail**

The shaking seemed to subside until a loud roar-like sound was heard.

_"What was that?"_ thought Makarov turning slightly in the direction of the training field with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that? Master, what the hell is..."

**BOOOOOOM!**

"Oh come on!" screamed Mira falling over...again.

**Behind the guild**

Gildarts' eyebrows raised as the large beast ran at him.

He didn't have enough time to disassemble it so he threw his fist forward and countered with a wave of crash magic.

The wave his the best straight on only battling for dominance for a second before it ripped through the attack and headed for Naruto. _"Shit! I put to much power into that!"_

Naruto saw the blast rip through his attack so he flashed out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack which impacted the ground causing an enormous explosion.

Naruto looked at the destruction and knew he was in trouble. _"He has dodging my attacks and even got it with a few and he can still do something like that, no wonder he is Fairy Tail's ace."_

Naruto heard clapping and he saw Gildarts looking at him with a smile on his face. "Well done Naruto! It's been a while since someone actually gave me a decent workout!

Naruto looked Gildarts over and saw he had a couple scratches and bruises, but other than that he looked completely fine._"He has been going easy on me this entire time."_ Naruto thought bitterly._ "This fight wasn't for me to beat Gildarts, it was to see how strong I was, I need to at least get a good hit on him."_

"Why don't we rap this up Naruto, I'm guessing Master is having trouble keeping everyone from coming out here to see what all the commotion is."

Naruto smirked as he grabbed his right arm and put it straight down in front of him and lightning began to crackle all around him. "My thoughts exactly."

Gildarts watched as the lightning began to condense around Naruto's arm and the sound of chirping birds filled the air. "What in the.."

**Flashback**

"Besides using your God Slayer techniques you need to learn more skills." Raijin was looking at Naruto who was standing on the other side of the rocky clearing they were currently training in. "I suggest trying to use your lightning magic and try to recreate lightning jutsu."

Naruto looked surprised at that. "That would work?"

Raijin nodded. "As long as the element is lightning, you could recreate any lightning jutsu you wished with enough practice.

Naruto smiled as his mind turned to one of his former sensei's signature moves.

**End flashback**

Naruto looked down at the condensed black lightning in his hand. _"I hope I made you proud Kakashi-sensei." _Naruto looked up and dashed toward Gildarts

"Raikiri(6)!"

Gildarts' eyes widened and he cloaked his hand in crash magic and raised his hand just in time to meet the attack.

**Fairy Tail**

The booms seemed to subside and everyone slowly stood up and looked around uneasily, not sure if the quakes were finished.

Erza looked over at Makarov with a nervous expression on her face. "Is it done?"

Makarov stayed silent for a moment and nodded. "I believe so."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and began to lightly laugh at the craziness of what just occurred until a loud screeching noise hit their ears, followed by another explosion.

"I guess not." said Makarov getting up and walking toward the exit. "All of you stay here, I'm going to go check it out." Multiple objections began to be heard but Makarov silenced them with a look and continued out the door

When Makarov reached the training ground he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. The place was a mess. Trees and been uprooted. Large craters littered the area and on the far side he saw Gildarts and Naruto walking toward him with smiles on their faces.

"I see it went well." said Makarov once again looking over the place.

Both Naruto and Gildarts laughed and followed Makarov as they headed back toward the guild.

Once they went inside they were greeted with surprised looks, especially from the younger generation. From what they could see both Naruto and Gildarts looked at little worse for wear, Naruto especially. Gildarts' had a few cuts and a bruise on his cheek. Naruto had a few cuts as well, mostly which were from flying debris, and his right arm was cut up pretty badly and the sleeve of his shirt was gone.

Cana quickly realized what was going on and her mouth dropped to the floor. "Don't tell me all that noise and shaking was from you two?"

Naruto and Gildarts nodded and began to laugh when they saw similar expressions as Cana's spread throughout the room.

Gildarts led Naruto to an infirmary type room and sat him down and Naruto began to bandage himself up as Gildarts left and sat next to Makarov who was in his usual spot.

"Well what do you think?" asked Makarov looking over at the man next to him.

Gildarts smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, he is definitely S class mage material." Everyone's eyes widened further and they began to excitedly talk among themselves about getting such a powerful mage that he was able to injure Gildarts.

"The new guy fought Gildarts and I missed it!" screamed Natsu, fire coming from his mouth as he spoke.

"Shut up Natsu!" yelled Erza and Mira who both hit him the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Though they would never admit it, they would have liked to see the fight too.

Makarov looked wearily at Gildarts, something had been bugging the old mage since he saw Naruto's. "Gildarts what exactly happened to Naruto's arm."

Gildarts' face grew serious and he motioned for the master to follow him to one of the back rooms. When they reached it Gildarts looked around to make sure no one was around. Seeing there wasn't he looked back at Makarov. He brought out his right hand, which had been hidden since he entered the building, and showed it to Makarov whose eyes bulged out of their sockets. Gildarts' right hand was completely burned and torn up. "I probably would have had us fight for a little bit longer if it wasn't for this." he said looking at his hand. "Naruto used many powerful moves out there but the last one he used was a monster. He called it Raikiri. I underestimated the power of it and this is what happened"

**Fairy Tail Main Room**

Naruto walked out of the infirmary and saw everyone was staring at him with a mix of respect and awe. He couldn't help but blush a little at the looks he was getting. As he walked over to the table where the younger generation was sitting at he saw Macao hold out his hand and Wakaba got an annoyed look on his face and gave Macao a wad of money. Smiling slightly Naruto sat down next to Lisanna again who was looking at him with big eyes.

"Did you really fight Gildarts, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and nodded as he turned to look at all the people sitting around the table who all had the same expression of shock on their face and had the same thought going through their head. _"He fought and was actually able to injure Gildarts, how strong is he?"_

Erza and Mira however were looking at his heavily bandaged arm. "Naruto, what happened to your arm."

Naruto looked at said arm and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. "Well, Gildarts' and my attack hit each other and this is the result."

Mira got a curious look on her face as she wondered about something none of the guild members knew except for Gildarts and Makarov. "What kind of magic do you use?"

Naruto looked at her surprised when he realized he never actually told them what his magic was. "I use.."

He was interrupted when he heard Gildarts call his name. Looking over he saw Gildarts looking at him with a smirk while Makarov was looking at his arm.

"Alright Naruto." said Makarov taking his eyes off Naruto's arm. "Gildarts tells me you are definitely powerful enough to be an S class mage."

Everyone looked at Naruto with happy looks except for Cana who looked at him with...anger?

Not noticing the look he was getting from Cana Naruto smiled.

"However Naruto, we have decided we are not going to make you a S class mage yet. We want you to be in the guild for a few months and complete some requests first."

Naruto nodded, understanding why Makarov said that.

"So why don't you pick a request on the board." Makarov said while pointing toward the request board. "And ask another mage to come with you since this will be your first job." Naruto looked over all the mages who were there, thinking about who he wanted to come with him until someone volunteered.

"I'll go with you."

Looking over he saw it was Mira. Naruto felt a little weird thinking about how he was going to be shown what to do on a job by someone younger than him, but nodded gratefully. "Thanks." he said while standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow, I'm going to go and rest." He was about to leave when a though hit him. Naruto sheepishly turned around before looking at Makarov. "Anybody know where I can sleep, I don't exactly have any place to live."

Makarov nodded. "You can stay at the Fairy Hills Male Dormitory."

"What's Fairy Hills" asked Naruto.

"Fairy Hills is a place where our mages can live if they wish. There is a male and female dormitory. The rent is 100,000 jewels per month but since you don't have a place to live. I'll talk to the owner and let you stay a night for free." said Makarov

"I'll show you where it's at." said Gray as he walked up next to Naruto

"Um...Gray?" said Naruto

"Yeah?"

"Your clothes are gone again."

"Gah!" yelled Gray as he quickly began to pull on his clothes while everyone was laughing at him.

"I'll show you." said Natsu as he eagerly ran passed Naruto and began to signal for Naruto to follow him.

"See you later everyone!" Naruto said as he began to follow Naruto. Behind him he heard a chorus of "bye".

As Naruto walked away, Cana looked bitterly at Naruto's back. _"I have been here way longer than him and I haven't been made an S class mage yet! Why does he get to become one, he didn't even take the exam!"_

**Fairy Hills**

Naruto and Natsu had arrived at Fairy Hills where they met with the owner and told him the situation. He nodded and said he would ask Makarov about it later and walked inside showing Naruto to his temporary room. After Naruto was settled Natsu left to go back to Fairy Tail and the owner left saying if he needed anything to let him know. After they left Naruto lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting to his old life as sleep overtook him.

**Alright that's another chapter done. Don't forget to review and give me some tips on how to improve my writing skills. The pairing should be decided next chapter.**

**1. Lightning God's Hammer: Naruto charges lightning around his fist and punches his target.**

**2. Lightning God's Bellow: Naruto shoots a large wave of lightning from his mouth**

**3. Lightning God's Axe: Naruto charges is leg with lighting and kicks his target.**

**4. Gian(False Darkness): Naruto shoots a beam of concentrated lightning at his target. Move came from Kakazu in Naruto Shippuden**

**5. Black Panther(Description comes from Narutopedia): After generating black lightning from the body which takes the form of a panther, the user can manipulate it to affect multiple victims at once by electrocuting them.**

**6. Raikiri(Lightning Cutter) (Description comes from Narutopedia): The Lightning Cutter is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused and blue. Naruto's version of the Raikiri is black instead of blue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: The next chapter is finally here! Sorry for the long wait, but my updates should start coming again...hopefully. Just a warning, it has been a while since I have written anything so there is probably going to be quite a few mistakes in here, if you catch any please tell me so I can fix them. The pairing has been decided it will be NarutoXCana, some of you may not be happy with this pairing but hopefully you will still enjoy my story. I have made a change on the last chapter. Instead of Naruto going with who he will be paired with, he is going with Mira.**

_Naruto walked through what appeared to be a dark, damp sewer of some kind, pipes all over the ceiling. He was wandering through the halls in a daze with some unseen force pulling him closer and closer. As he went farther he could feel the presence pulling him faster and faster and soon the air seemed to become thick and heavy. Naruto slowly walked in front of a large cage and stopped as the force left him and he was left in the eerie silence of the dark sewer. He slowly became aware and began to take in his surroundings._

_"This place...I've been here before." Naruto realized as memories of the place came back to him, but he still couldn't remember what exactly the place was._

_"...__**uto.**__" _

_Naruto turned toward the source of the sound now facing the cage once again._

_"__**...ruto**__."_

_Naruto slowly walked closer and closer to the cage. As he came to a stop in front of the cage, a deep growl was in within that made his hair stand on end. Slowly, Naruto raised his hand to the cage and touched one of the bars. Instantly, two huge eyes snapped opened._

_"__**NARUTO!**__"_

Naruto flew up from his bed with sweat covering his head. After a few seconds to stop his eradic breathing, Naruto flung his feet over the side and rested his arms on his knees and held his head in his hands. 'Just a nightmare.' he thought as he slowly got up from his bed and stretched. He walked over to the small mirror in his temporary room and saw, as he thought, his face was covered with sweat. He sighed and quietly wandered into the small bathroom of the room to clean up and get ready for the mission ahead of him. As he undressed and went into the shower, the dream went through his mind.

'The kyuubi.' he thought. Even after he left the elemental nations, the beast still found a way into his thoughts. This wasn't the first time he had a nightmare like that, but the last time was when he fourteen. Just before Naruto died in the elemental nations, he had begun to like the Kyuubi and even began thinking of him as his friend, whom he began to call by his real name, Kurama. Thinking of Kurama brought forth memories of the elemental nations, which brought forth memories of his past life. He saw his past friends and allies flash through his mind and their pain and suffering as the war went on in the elemental nations. From what Raiden told him, time had stopped in the place between life and death, which meant now that he was out time was moving again. The war was raging once again, but he couldn't fight in it. Naruto knew as he was now, he would be able to help immensely in the war. However, in the back of his mind, he knew he was still no match for Madara. 'I have to become stronger.' he thought as he leaned his head against the wall of the shower. 'As I am now, I still couldn't beat Madara. Soon though, I will be. I will find a way back to the elemental nations and I will stop Madara. Just hold on everyone. I'll be back.'

Naruto left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked up to a small dresser on the wall next to the bathroom door and began to pull out his clothes, while failing to notice that he was not alone.

"Hey Naruto!"

The blonde spun around and had the unknown person pinned against the wall by his or her throat. He didn't even take time to think who it might be. Having been trained as a ninja for years and as a mage for one year, sneaking up on Naruto was not a good idea.

"Nar...uto...can't...breathe." wheezed out Natsu as he was holding onto Naruto's arm.

Naruto hastily dropped him to the floor and backed up while giving an exasperated sigh. "Natsu, how the hell did you get in here?" Naruto said as he turned around and quickly picked up the towel, which had fallen off when Naruto spun around, and wrapped it around him again.

Natsu was on the floor gasping for breath. "What...was...that?" Natsu coughed out as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Sorry about that." said Naruto apologetically as he helped Natsu off the ground. "It's a reflex." he said as he sat Natsu down on his bed and, after checking his neck to make sure he was okay, walked back over to the dresser and quickly put on his clothes. When he turned back around Natsu's breath had become normal and he was still rubbing his neck.

"Reflex?" said Natsu as he turned to Naruto. "Why is your first instinct to slam someone against the wall when they say hello?"

Naruto was about to answer the question when something else popped into his head. "Forget that." he said annoyed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why are you in here? That wouldn't have happened if you would have knocked like a normal person.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Natsu said as he stood up while finally letting go of his neck, which was now bruised.

"Well, you definitely did." Naruto said as he put his arm on Natsu's shoulder and led him out of the room. "Now you know surprising me is not a good idea."

Natsu tried to laugh, but it only came out as a cough. "Yeah, I won't try that again."

For some reason, Naruto really doubted that. He sighed and turned around while going back into the room. "I'll see you at the guild later Natsu." he said as he stopped. "Oh, and Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"You can tell Happy to come out from under the bed now." Naruto heard a small grunt from under the bed, and a second later Happy slowly crawled out from under it.

"How did you know he was there?" asked Natsu as Happy ran up to him.

"I don't know." said Naruto as he shrugged and walked back towards the door.

"Oh come on, tell me! I want to know!

"Nah" said Naruto as he closed the door in Natsu's and Happy's face.

**At the guild**

Naruto opened the main entrance to his new guild and was greeted with the sight of Erza and Mira, once again, at each other's throats. Seeing that no one was making a move to stop them, Naruto sighed and took a seat next to Macao and watched the two go at it. "Aren't you going to do something about that?" asked Naruto as he turned to Macao

The man quickly shook his head. "Hell no." said Macao not wanting to suffer the wrath of both girls if their fight was interrupted.

Naruto turned and saw Gildarts on the other side of the room, also watching the fight

"Gildarts, how about you stop them?"

GIldarts turned to Naruto with a blank look on his face."Hell no."

"Why not, you could take both of them no problem."

"True" said Gildarts after taking a drink from a mug, which Naruto assumed was alcohol.

"Then why don't you?" asked the blonde.

"Because I'm lazy and it's fun to watch." stated Gildarts as he turned back to the bickering girls.

Naruto rolled his eyes with a small grin on his face and turned back to the girls as well. Even though he had only been here for one day, it felt like he knew some of the members pretty well. Naruto saw Gray and Cana sitting at a table where it appeared that Cana was doing something with her cards. Naruto got up and headed in their direction, hoping to see some of Cana's card magic, and took a seat next to Gray.

Cana looked up from her cards and saw Naruto sit next to Gray and could feel a small frown on her face. "Hello Naruto." she said while trying to sound polite as possible. She didn't sound very polite.

"Hey." said Naruto while looking at the cards on the table. He didn't even notice the annoyance in Cana's voice, but Gray did.

Gray gave Cana a weird look but didn't say anything. Instead he acted like nothing happened. "So Cana, figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?" Naruto asked while looking back and forth between Gray and Cana.

Cana said nothing so Gray gave Cana a confused look then turned back to Naruto. "She's reading my fortune."

"She can read fortunes? That's impressive Cana!" said Naruto while turning to Cana and smiling.

Cana ignored Naruto and looked up at Gray. "You will fight a woman whom is always surrounded by rain and sadness. You will greatly change this girl's life and she will become a very important person in your life. She will become your wife"

"WHAT!" yelled Gray, whose clothes had magically disappeared.

Gray had yelled so loud, all activity in the guild stopped. Even Erza and Mira, whom were both still in the middle of a brawl, stopped and stared at Gray.

"I'm never getting married!" shouted Gray while pointing at Cana and her cards. "Your cards are wrong."

Complete silence filled the room until everyone burst out laughing. Even Cana, whose mood turned sour when she saw Naruto, laughed.

As the laughter began to die down a little Naruto got up and headed over to Gildarts, who was still laughing, and asked about the where the master was. Gildarts pointed towards the upper floor. Naruto headed up and saw a door which is where he guessed Makarov was. He almost knocked when the door flew open and a man who appeared to be close to Naruto's age was on the other side. He had blonde hair and a scar over his right eye, which was the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Out of the way." said the man as he stormed out of the room, while pushing Naruto out of the way. Naruto watched him head down the stair and then leave the guild. Naruto could tell immediately that the man and him were not going to get along very well.

Naruto turned back and saw Master Makarov sitting at a desk and he was rubbing his forehead with and irritated look on his face. "Who was that?" asked Naruto as he walked up to the desk.

"That was Laxus, my grandson." he said while sighing and looking up a Naruto.

Naruto, choosing to ignore Laxus for the moment, asked about his mission today. "What request am I going to do?"

"You can choose whatever request you wish. The board is downstairs. When you find a mission you want just bring it to me and you can go."

Naruto nodded and headed downstairs. He found the board quickly and walked up to it. A moment later Mira walked up behind him.

"Move Naruto, I'll pick one out."

Naruto nodded and backed away to allow Mira to begin to examine the board. After a few seconds she pulled one off and handed it to him.

After reading it for a few seconds Naruto nodded and handed the paper back to Mira. "So we're going to hunt down a monster huh?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah, but more than likely it will be just a bear or something. People tend to over exaggerate things." she said while heading towards the door.

"Don't we need to tell Master which mission we are taking?" he said while pointing upstairs towards Makarov's office while looking at Mira.

"Nah, he'll figure it out."

Naruto looked up towards Makarov's office. He was unsure if he should just leave or not, but Mira decided for him.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you!"

Naruto quickly ran out the door to follow her.

**Two hours later**

The mission they took was very simple. All they had to do was hunt down a 'monster' that had been terrorizing a small town. If everything went as planned, the request would be done in no time. Unfortunately, things never go as planned.

Naruto and Mira were currently on a train heading for the village. Since they had left Magnolia, an awkward silence and fallen between them. Neither knew what to say to the other, and the awkward silence was made worse because they were the only people on the train. After what seemed like one of the longest moments in Naruto's and Mira's life, they arrived at the village. They were very thankful for this however, there was a small problem.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mira for the millionth time as she circled the ruins of what Naruto guess was once the little village the request came from. When the engineer of the train saw the village, he made an emergency stop and then proceeded to have a panic attack when he realized that the village wasn't just destroyed, it was gone.

While Mira was screaming obscenities to herself because of the remains of what they assumed was once the village, Naruto was carefully examining every little detail of the scene. Through the years of training, Naruto learned the best way to evaluate a situation was to stay calm and think carefully,(it took many, many, many hours of training from Raiden to beat this into him). If it wasn't for this training, Naruto would likely be freaking out like Mira, and the train's personnel. It was also this training that helped Naruto realize they were in big trouble. The village remains were in a small crater. It wasn't very deep, however it was big. Big enough to make Naruto nervous. What made it worse was the fact that besides the few pieces of buildings that remained, the ground in the crater was pretty even, which probably meant that the crater was created by one thing, most likely an explosion. If the monster they came here to take care of created this crater, then it was definitely going to be a difficult thing to take care of.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't be too worried and could probably take care of this, but he had Mira to take care of and he didn't know how strong she was. After a few more seconds of thinking he called Mira over to him. "Mira!"

Said girl jogged over to Naruto while still saying obscenities to herself. Mira thought herself to be a great mage and able to take anything, however she did expect to see this so when she got over to Naruto she began to talk so fast that Naruto couldn't understand her. "Oh my god Naruto, what happened to the town? What are we going to do? Did the thing we came here for do this? Should we call for help? Narut-"

"Mira, take deep breaths."

Mira immediately stopped and began to hyperventilate.

"Mira, stay calm and slow down."

Mira's breath began to slow down and the breaths she took became deeper and deeper until she was physically calm.

"Now, I need you to look around for any survivors."

"Naru-"

"Ah, let me finish." Naruto said. "As unlikely as it is that there are survivors, you need to look. Go and get the personnel of the train and have them help you. If they don't you'll just have to do it yourself. Go." Mira slowly nodded and headed off towards the train. Naruto knew there was no survivors here, but he needed Mira to do something so she wouldn't start to panic again. Now that she had something to occupy herself with, Naruto could focus on figuring out what exactly did this.

He jogged over to the other side of the crater where he thought he saw something when he got off the train, but he couldn't get a clear look because of the distance and the trees blocking his view. When he reached the other side, he saw that he had seen something. There was a paw print, a _big_ pawprint. Naruto turned back to make sure that Mira was okay. Sure enough, he saw Mira and the train personel looking around the crater. Nodding to himself, Naruto turned back around and began to follow the footprints.

After following the footprints for around ten minutes, Naruto began to hear heavy footsteps in the distance. Naruto looked around and he saw a tree he believed was the tallest in the area and quickly climbed to the top. When he got to the top, he saw what made the paw prints, and what destroyed the village.

"There's no way..." Naruto muttered to himself as he stared at the enormous beast before him.

**At the guild**

"Master, I just got some interesting news" said Macao as he walked up to Makarov with a newspaper in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Makarov as he took a drink from his mug.

"Apparently" Macao said jokingly, "In a little village a ways away from here, there have been reports of a giant raccoon. Can you believe it? A raccoon? The things people will say to get attention!"


End file.
